Just Names
by Darth Breezy
Summary: A little Story about Darth Vader Helps if you have read Knights and Eros Bound or other fics with my OC's


A/N Koori asked the dreaded "I wonder what..." question about Vader's thoughts when he sent the telegram at the end of Knights and Eros Bound. 

Here is the answer.

with to my beloved whip cracking Muse and my dear beta, Geo3

* * *

**Just Names**

_Canaille, Aubé Gris_ MIA-KIA-BNR-398-0098-876-877.

_Missing in Action, Killed in Action, Body Not Recovered_

If it were possible, Vader thought that he might have sighed at the news.

_Canaille, Aubé Gris_

_Canaille…_

_ Shurke Canaille…Kampher…_

For as long as he could remember, Darth Vader had retained a database of names on a 'watch list' – a virtual 'ear to the ground' of persons of note: Jedi that may have come out of hiding to join the rebellion, Senators whose activities denoted more careful scrutiny, and other persons of potential interest.

_Canaille, Aubé Gris._

_The daughter of former Jedi._

_Kam and Schurke._.

He had watched the career of young Canaille with great interest. She had joined the Imperial Academy in her 17th year, and had been an excellent student. Extensive combat training. Intelligent. Minor discipline issues due to temperament.

_Anger is not the Jedi way…_

But she wasn't a Jedi.

He had tracked her career from the beginning, watching for signs that she had inherited any Force abilities from her parents, hoping to snatch her from the clutches of the Emperor. who would seek such a candidate for himself as a lesser agent. To his dismay, if she did have any such abilities, she had kept them well hidden.

At least at first.

Feigning a general inspection of the graduates, he had met her only the one time in hopes that his instincts were actually correct; that a child of two Force sensitives would have at least _some_ potential of her own.

As it turned out, had been right. The potential _was_ there. Like a bright light that had been intentionally shrouded by tossing a cloak over it, her Force ability called to him like a whisper in the dark. With the right direction, that light could be reflected and redirected to serve the dark.

To serve _him_.

An apprentice of his own.

Subtly and discreetly, Vader had orchestrated a few opportunities for his potential apprentice to prove herself. A minor command here; a successful mission there. Nothing that would attract the attention of the Emperor, at least not directly, but simple tests to see if she was truly worthy.

She had been.

But now, she was just another name to cross off the list of potential candidates.

Just another name, nothing more.

_Kam and Schurke's daughter._

_Aubé…_

_'Dawn'_

When the name had shown up on the list, _his list_ of losses, Vader had gone to his personal training room and destroyed nearly a dozen combat training modules in an attempt to channel his rage. What he was raging at, he wasn't exactly sure: after all, it was only another name.

_Aubé Canaille – daughter of Schurke and Kampher._

A child, as he and… _She_… had been denied.

Schurke and Kampher had left the Order, and although they, too, were names on his list, they had never shown up as being involved in any insurgent activities. Indeed, even though Schurke had become a politician on Correllia, neither he nor Kampher had ever shown the slightest signs of being anything other than ordinary citizens. Not even the fact that they were former Jedi was of any consequence, for their son had followed the path of his mother as a Healer, and Aubé had been nothing but a model citizen of the Empire.

In short, they had the life that _he_ could have had. That _they_ should have had.

Beneath the mask, what remained of Anakin Skywalker bit his lower lip, and then angrily pushed the feeling aside. Regret was for the weak.

_Canaille, Aubé Gris IA-KIA-BNR-398-0098-876-877._

_Missing in Action, Killed in Action, Body Not Recovered  
_

Kampher and Schurke had lost their daughter.

_ Regret was for the weak._

* * *

_Transmission date: 29.34.018_

_Transmission source: ISD Executor_

_Transmission source: Classified_

_Recipient/s: R.H. Canaille, Schurke & Kampher_

_Message follows:_

_Condolences on your loss of your daughter Aubé. She was lost with a garrison of the Academy's finest students and would have been a great asset to the Empire, in time._

_In service,_

_Lord Vader_

* * *

Message by courier: 

Received at the Gubernatorial Offices, 3rd Sector, Correllia

TO: The Right Honorable Schurke Canaille, Governor 3rd Sector, Correllia

PERSONAL and Confidential

_  
Pappa; Alive, well and with friends who think as I do._

_Will come home when this is over._

_The Force is with me._

_A._


End file.
